It's not all fun and games
by Honeybunwacks
Summary: Felicity Smoak has been working at Queen Consolidated for five years at the start of the new year the supposedly dead Oliver Queen comes back and becomes the CEO then he starts asking him to do these weird tasks for him she starts getting suspicious will she find out Oliver's sercrets. Rated T because i can. I DO NOT OWN THE ARROW. Olicity
1. Chapter 1 Uncovering secrets

**What's up folks well this is just a little olicity story that I decided to write hope you enjoy**

 **Snow**

 **Felicity PoV**

Felicity had some serious questions about her boss first he comes back after a five year trip to an island then takes over Queen Consolidated after all that he asks her to fix a laptop that looked like it had bullet holes in it Fucking bullet holes. Sure she had questions but that hadn't stopped her from helping him. The computer with the bullet holes had some really weird stuff on it **(A/N I forgot what was on the computer soooo…)** like some real shit on it. Felicity Megan Smoak knew something was going on with her boss and she was going to find out.

 **Luke I am your father wait… no I'm a pagebreak**

 **Oliver PoV**

Oliver was starting to think that asking a person in the IT department to do Arrow stuff was a bad idea but Felicity is really good at what she does. Whenever he asked her to fix something she gave him a suspicious look but did the task. Oliver was nervous that she would find out his secret the only person that knew his secret was his bodyguard John Diggle who helped Oliver being the Arrow. Dig first rejected helping Oliver in his crusade but he saw that Starling City needed help and agreed to help Oliver. Oliver was in such deep thought he didn't see his sister trying to get his attention.

"OLLIE, OLIVER, OLIVER GET THE FUCK UP!"

"You do realize I am awake right" Oliver said a little annoyed.

"Very funny come on were going to big belly burger"

"Right now" Oliver said in a whiny tone

"Yes now so get your ass up"

"Fine"

 **Luke I am your father wait…no I'm a pagebreak**

 **Time skip to lunch Thea's PoV**

Thea was getting really angry at her brother he comes back after five fucking years Oliver comes back and spends no time with any one. Thea got tired of it so she dragged her brother's sorry ass to big belly burger. They weren't talking at all which was getting Thea angry.

"Would you say something" Thea almost yelled at him

"Hi"

Thea glares at him

"What you said to say something and I did"

"OLIVER will you please talk to me" Thea was shouting but she didn't care her brother came back after 5 fucking years and doesn't spend time with anyone.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know"

Just then Oliver's phone rings he says yes a couple of times then hangs up.

"I have to go"

"Fine but we'll continue this later" Thea says as Oliver leaves.

 **Luke I am your father wait….no I'm a pagebreak**

 **Oliver's PoV time skip to office**

Oliver knew Thea was mad but his assistant Carrie said felicity wanted to speak to him so Oliver left because he gave felicity stuff for the Arrow.

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak is here" Carrie said

"Alright send her in"

Felicity walked in nervously and sat down.

"Uhh… Hi Mr. Queen"

"Please call me Oliver"

"Well Oliver I finished the job you gave me and I found something out"

"What did you find out?"

"Wellll I know you're the Arrow"

WHAT!?

 **Oh look it's a cliff hanger I hate cliff hangers but they are fun to write until next time**

 **Bye half-bloods**

 **Snow**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fun

**Hello sorry I haven't update I have been doing stuff then one of the A/C units decided not to work soooo. Anyway on with the story. Oh and Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

Oliver PoV

"That's funny but I am not the Arrow and why would you assume that" Oliver said hoping that she would realize her idea was crazy.

"You're right I'm sorry anyway I finished that thing you wanted me to do"

"Thank you was there anything else"

"No"

Oliver nodded as she left his office he hoped that she dropped the whole that he was the Arrow thing but he wasn't sure that she had she just let it go so quickly he thought she would have made some points on why he was buy she didn't. He couldn't think about it now he had to go to meeting with the board of directors.

 **Luke I am your father wait no… I'm a pagebreak**

 **Felicity's PoV**

Felicity wasn't stupid she knew that Oliver was the Arrow he wasn't willing to admit it but she knew that he was the Arrow she found his underground network while trying to find out who the Arrow was she suspicions that is Oliver but now she knew it was true his network was in his father's factory which was where his new club Verdant was since Oliver didn't tell her the truth she was going to find out herself she hacked into his system and said that there was going to be a drug deal at an abandon warehouse in the glades **(A/N classy right abandon warehouse in the glades is just classic)** she knew that the Arrow would come to make sure the deal didn't happen now it was just a matter of time.

 **Luke I am your father wait no… I'm a pagebreak**

 **Oliver's PoV Time Skip to Arrow Time (yay!)**

Oliver was changing into his Arrow suit he just heard that there was a drug deal that was going to go down at an abandon warehouse in the glades. Oliver climbed onto his motorcycle and went to the warehouse. Once he arrived at the warehouse he quickly scanned the perimeter and went inside what he found surprised him because he found nothing no drugs, no people, and no signs of anyone being here at all. Just as he turned to leave something hit him a couple times and everything went dark… Oliver slowly began to wake and saw the person who had knocked him out who he surprised him.

"Felicity!?"

 **Sooo… what do you think good bad anyway special THANKS TO HIGHLANDER348 FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS COME TO LIFE WITH HER KILLER IDEAS!:) ALSO HAVE AN AWESOME 4** **TH** **OF JULY**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **SNOW**


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

**Sup people how are you so here is another chapter for you.**

 **Oliver PoV**

"Felicity!?"

"Um… hi Oliver"

"How do you know who the arrow is?"

"Oh that's easy I took off your hood"

"Why"

"To prove I was right"

"Let me go"

"No"

"FELCITY!"

"Fine I will let you go…. If you can beat me in a fight."

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't worry I am combat ready!" **(A/N anyone understand that quote)**

"I'm not going to fight you"

"Oh… well" felicity said as she kicked him in the face.

"I'm not going to ask you again fight me Oliver" She said as punching his face.

 **Felicity PoV**

Felicity was angry that Oliver thought she was going to lose so she landed another punch in Oliver's face.

"do you concede"

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"places"

"what places"

"Just places"

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

"Nope"

"Are you going to let me leave?"

"Maybe"

Felicity knew that Oliver wasn't going to give up this fight could last for days and he wouldn't give up so felicity did something stupid she stopped fighting.

"You won't stop will you?"

"No"

"Then you are free to go"

"Thank you"

"Oh one more thing"

"Yes"

"I still have job right"

"Yes"

"Yay"

Oliver just smiled and left, felicity let out a small sigh and left the building.

 **Time skip to morning Oliver's PoV**

Oliver was thinking about what happened last night when felicity unmasked the Arrow and found out that he was the arrow.

"Hey Oliver" Oliver looked up to see who was talking.

"Hey Felicity"

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine felicity"

"I was thinking that I could become a vigilante too"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because it's dangerous"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Why do want to become a vigilante"

"I have skills and I want to help people."

"It's not as simple as that"

"Of course it is you go out in save people"

"True but can you actually kill someone"

"No"

"Then how can you save someone if the attacker will just come back"

"There's always another way Oliver"

"What if there's not"

"Then make another way"

"It is now I have to go back to work"

"As do I"

 **Felicity PoV**

Felicity was going to become a vigilante no matter what. So she didn't kill people but you don't have to kill people you just turn them into the police. So felicity had to find the arrow cave she had an idea of where it was it had to be under Verdant. So all felicity had to do was go to the arrow cave.

 **Time skip to verdant**

Felicity went behind verdant and found a back entrance she picked the lock and went inside.

"Wow this place is depressing"

So felicity went to work with updating the computer system and putting her stuff in the cave. Then she heard the door open.

 **Oliver's PoV**

Oliver went down to the basement because he thought he hear some noise I was he opened the he heard heels clicking on the ground he went down the stairs and saw someone and all he thought was _not again_.

"Oh… Hey Oliver"

 **Annnnddd that's a wrap sorry I haven't updated I was getting ready for the school cause dooms day is on July 25** **th** **because school starts that day (help me I don't want to go to school) also thank you highlander348 for helping me. Me and my friend are thinking about writing an fanfic together but it's not an arrow fanfic anyway that's all folks**

 **Snow**


	4. Chapter 4 The start

**Hello people here is another chapter. Enjoy**

 **Oliver's PoV**

"FELICITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"I am setting up my stuff"

"What stuff"

"My vigilante stuff"

"Felicity I said no"

"I know but I don't care"

"Fine"

"YASSSSSSSSS"

Oliver just looked at her.

"What"

"Nothing"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Training"

Just then a beeping noise came from the computer. Oliver walked over to see what was happening he saw that there was a bank robbery going on.

"Suit up"

"Okay"

Oliver watched as felicity came out of the bathroom wearing a blue leather jacket, a blue domino mask, a blue halter top, with black boots and pants.

"It's obvious that green is your favorite color"

"Well it looks like your favorite color is blue"

"Your right it is"

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Yep"

Oliver watched as she took nunchucks and a sword from her duffle bag.

"Alright let's go"

 **Luke I am your father wait no… I'm a pagebreak**

 **Felicity PoV**

After Oliver and felicity tied up the last robber. They went to the rooftop to make sure the police got the rest of the robbers and arrested them. They watched in a comfortable silence then headed back to the foundry.

"You should get some sleep"

"You should too" felicity said as she left the foundry"

 **Luke I am your father wait no… I'm a pagebreak**

 **The next morning**

As felicity walked into Oliver's office she thought about last night.

"Hi Oliver"

"Felicity I was thinking you should become my executive assistant"

"Um…. Well… um"

"Felicity"

"WHAT YOU JUST DROPPED THIS BIG THING ON ME TO BE AN EXECUTIVE BUT NOT JUST ANY EXECUTIVE AN ASSISTANT DO I LOOK LIKE A PERSON WHO GETS COFFEE FOR SOMEONE NO I WILL DO IT BUT OLIVER QUEEN I WILL NEVER EVER GET YOU COFFEE"

"umm… okay"

 **First off I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner I had to start at a new school soooo.. that's fun anyway again thank you highlander348 for the help**


End file.
